Sandstorm's Dilemma
by applesandpants
Summary: Humor story about funny or sad kit names. Review your funniest kit names! Chapter two is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Firestar walked over to the nursery, the dawn light glowing on his fur. Graystripe was summoning cats for a dawn patrol, but there had been no problems in the clans for two moons. Greenleaf was being kind, and all the cats were full-fed and happy. They might even be holding Rainpaw's and Sootpaw's warrior ceremonies tonight. Firestar gazed with pride at his clan, then entered the bramble nursery.

Warm, milky scents flew over him. Brightheart was playing with Whitekit, Spiderkit, and Shrewkit while Ferncloud slept. A beautiful ginger she-cat was in the back of the den. Her belly was swollen, but her eyes glowed with happiness at the sight of her mate. "Firestar!" She got up as quickly as she could with her belly, and flicked her tail at Firestar's ear affectionately.

"Sandstorm! How are you feeling? Do you want some fresh-kill? Have you seen Cinderpelt recently? Did she say anything about the kits?" Firestar questioned anxiously.

Sandstorm replied smoothly, "I'm _fine_, Firestar. Rainpaw brought me a vole this morning. I went to see Cinderpelt last night. She said any day now. I just have to eat borage leaves twice a day. The one thing that I need help with is choosing names."

"Choosing names? Okay." Firestar mewed shakily. "I'm not really good at naming."

"Of course you are. You have to choose everyone's warrior name, don't you? I don't think any cat would tell you you're bad at that. Especially Brightheart." Sandstorm whispered the last part, so Brightheart wouldn't think they were talking about her.

"Well, what do you need help with? There are plenty of good names for you to choose." Firestar asked quizzically.

"That's the point. There are too many! I need to narrow it down. I don't want to give one an awful name." Sandstorm cried.

"You need to lighten up. That gives me an idea! Let's come up with the stupidest names we can think of. That might cheer you up. Hold on a minute." Firestar bounded out of the nursery and leapt up to the top of the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" He shouted.

Slowly Thunderclan assembled in the center of the camp. Once everyone was present, Firestar called to his clan, "I have decided to start a game! Everyone in the clan must come up with a name for a kit, either the funniest or the saddest. You have the day to think about it. I'll call another clan meeting at sunset. The most creative will get the first piece of fresh kill!"

The clan seemed a little confused, but they all talked about their funniest kit name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is so late. I've been busy with Goldenpaw. Anyway, the conclusion of my two-shot!**

Firestar gazed at his clan happily, Sandstorm sitting on the Highrock with him. She had barely managed to scale it with her enormous belly. He purred, "Let the names begin! Let's start with the kits first."

Spiderkit and Shrewkit squeaked, "We came up with a name together! How about Kitkit?"

Firestar chuckled and mewed, "That's great, Shrewkit, Spiderkit. Whitekit?"

She sat up, looked sadly into Firestar's eyes, and mumbled, "I thought of nothing."

Sandstorm thought for a moment, and an idea came to her, "Nothingkit! That's great, Whitekit!"

Whitekit looked a lot happier. Sorrelpaw, Rainpaw, and Sootpaw came up to the base of the highrock, laughing, and gasped, "Foxkit!"

Sorrelpaw laughed, "Then his warrior name could be Foxdung!" Ferncloud looked sternly at them, but she looked lost in thought.

Brambleclaw, the newest warrior, said loudly, "Dirtkit would be a bad name. So would Dungkit."

Ferncloud stepped up to meet him and said, "Deadkit would be worse."

_I wonder how Deadfoot got his name. Was he ever a Deadkit?_ Firestar wondered to himself.

"Does anyone else have names to share?"

"Mousebrainkit!" Called Cloudtail.

"Twolegkit!" Thornclaw laughed.

"Runtkit!" Cried Dappletail from the elder's den.

"These are all great names! I have decided that one of them will be the winner. The one who gets the fattest piece of fresh kill is…" Firestar mewed slowly, keeping the tension for a moment longer, "Brambleclaw, for his name Dungkit!"

Brambleclaw let out a howl of joy and leapt up onto the highrock, letting Firestar touch noses with him. He immediately plucked the fattest vole from the top of the pile and started eating.

Firestar looked at his mate and asked playfully, "Did that help?"

"Not at all." Sandstorm laughed. "But I've thought of some good names today. I'll tell you when they're born."

With a chuckle, Firestar helped Sandstorm down from the Highrock and padded with her to the nursery.


End file.
